Inspector Gadget (character)
John Brown '''was a normal shy security guard who become '''Inspector Gadget after Dr. Bradford saved his life when he was severly injured in a car explosion caused by his soon to be arch-nemesis Sandford Scolex (Dr. Claw). Since then he joined the Riverton Police Department as the first Cyborg policeman and has been serving the community efficiently. Story Inspector Gadget John Brown lives with his niece Penny and their dog Brain, hoping to one day become a heroic police officer. However, they keep denying him because he does not have enough experience because he only works as a security guard. He also has a crush on Brenda, the daughter of one of lead scientists Artemus Bradford working at Bradford Robotics Laboratory which he guards. One night, Scolex breaks into the laboratory to steal componants of cyborg technology known as the "Gadget" programme and kill Brenda's father. John arrives and sees Brenda sobbing over her father's dead body, he vows to arrest whoever is responible for this crime. He heads for his car and chases Scolex who is in his limosine, but the villain activates an oil slick that flips John's car over upside down. Scolex's limosine ends up crashing into a Yahoo billboard. John orders Scolex to surrender, but the villain lights and throws an explosive cigar at his car, blowing it up and serverly injuring him. However the explosion releases a large bowling ball that flies through the sunroof of Scolex's limosine and crushes his left hand, forcing him to get it replaced by a large metal claw, becoming Dr. Claw. Out of gratitude for his selflessness, Brenda has the hospital staff rebuild John as Inspector Gadget as the first cyborg police officer, completing the Gadget Program. It is thanks to a Neuron Synapse Amplifier chip inserted in his new body that he is able to move any of the machinery now within him; Scolex missed stealing it during the break in. After coming-to, John is confused by his new body, but is trained by Brenda to control the gadgets within him. He is then given the Gadgetmobile as a gift, but finds it hard to get along with the sentient vehicale. After stopping escaped convicts, Gadget attends a ball in his honor, where he once again meets Scolex (he suffered a concusion, so his short-term memory is shot) and learns he wants Brenda to work for him. In the following weeks, Gadget is put to work doing minor tasks, such as being a crossing guard and rescuing kittens. Annoyed, he goes to Chief Quimby and demands to be put on the Bradford murder case, but is flatly refused. Deciding to make his own case, Gadget inspects the evidence from the case and finds two very small letters "SI" printed on a piece metal. Trying to find out what it could mean, he then sees a Scolex Industries truck with the help of Penny and realises Brenda could be in danger. Unknown to the Inspector, Dr. Claw had created a robotic copy of him and sent it out into Riverton to cause chaos. Sneaking into the building of Scolex Industries, Gadget warns Brenda about Scolex and proceeds to try retrieiving the stolen foot. However, he sets off an alarm and gets captured. Dr. Claw tells him about his plan to create obediant robot soliders and sell them to other countries for profit. To make sure no one else can create them, Gadget is disabled by Claw and has his NSA chip destroyed. He is then thrown into the junkyard. Brenda, Penny, Brain and the Gadgetmobile find him. Though it would be impossible for Gadget to move on his own without the chip, following a kiss from Brenda, Gadget awakens and pulls himself together. Dropping Penny off at home, Gadget chases down Dr. Claw's limosine and quite literaly breaks into it, attempting to arrest him and Robo-Gadget. However, his doppleganger knocks him off the car when they reach the bridge. Following a fight with him, Gadget manages to remove the copy's head and toss into the river (the body runs wild in the city). Using his helicoptor hat, Gadget gets to Scolex Industries once again, but has his means of transportation destroyed by a missile from Claw's helicopter. He is then stuck on the chopper's feet. Using a pen from his hand, Gadget manages to activate the crushing function of Claw's claw and damage the controls. He and Brenda then plunge from the copter until he activates a parsol in his hat to slow their decent. However, they crash into a statue of Dr. Claw, causing a parachute (that would not work when he called it) to open. When Brenda checks on him, Gadget is unaware that his hat is conveying his love for her by showing hearts. Gadget is stopped from explaining himself by the sound of Claw's screaming. Gadgetmobile catches the villain as the police arrive and try to arrest Gadget for the damage his doppleganger did. However, Penny clears his name by having Claw's ex-henchman Sykes tell the truth. He then leaves with Brenda while Dr. Claw is arrested and shares a kiss with her that night on his porch. Inspector Gadget 2 Some time later (or possible in a parralel universe), Gadget had ended his relationship with Brenda and is being regularly checked on by Professor Baxter of the Gadget Program. By this time, Gadget had been malfunctioing by experiencing several glitches and sereve bad judgement (which has him put an old lady in jail for going .3 miles over the speed limit; idiot). However, he is given hope about the glitches being put to an end by Baxter. Much to his shock, Gadget learns Dr Claw has broken out of jail and is still holding a grudge for being the reason behind his lack of funds and a good hideout. It is then the project Baxter said would put an end to the glitches is revealed to be a robotic new Gadget - Gadget Model 2 or G2 for short. Gagdet is immediately smitten with his robotic successor, but she finds him obsolete and imbesilic. Attempting to stay on the Claw case, Gadget tries infiltraiting the bar where Claw is recruiting minions for the latest Crime of the Century, but ticks off the patrons. He then recieves a videorecording from Penny of the meeting Claw's original minions Brick and McKibble had with the recruits. However, G2 also sees this and Quinby puts her on stakeout, warning Gadget not to come within 100 feet of it. Gadget uses the technicality in Quinby's warning and stays 101 feet away. However, once the bad guys try stealing power cells, he fails in assisting G2, allowing them to escape. Gadget is then demoted to cleaning toliets, much to the amusement of Claw (who read about it in the paper). He is then sent an anonamous letter from Claw, tricking him into going to the science convention. It is there that Claw's minions place a device on his hat that allows Claw to control him to create a destraction for his minions to steal the protoid laser. Desite it being revealed that he was being controlled, Gadget is fired from the police department. By a week after Claw's escape, Gadget had gotten work as a valet at the museum, where the largest Ruby in the world is on loan. However, he failed to notice Dr Claw and his minions when they casualy walk out of the museum and mentioning stealing the ruby, once again showing incompitence. Because G2 had also failed to stop Claw, she is deactivated. However, Gadget reactivates her and finds Brain is trying to tell him something. Using Baxter's bark translator, Gadget learns Penny has been taken hostage by Claw and is planning to blast Riverton with a time-displacement ray to allow easy robbery of the Federal Reservre. Gagdet then barely escapes the ray and heads back into town. Claw then escapes with Penny while his recruitments hide in the reserve. Gagdet tries activating his helicopter hat, but finds the glitches have gotten worse. G2 then swaps out his glitching chip with one of her own. Gadget chases Claw, but is forced to use his scooter when his helicopter is damaged. Once Claw sees there's no getting rid of him, Gadget is forced to go after Penny, who has been strapped to an explosive cart. Freeing her, Gadget is thrown by the explosion just as G2 and the Gadgetmobile arrive. Recovering, Gadget beats Claw to the bridge and uses bubblegum to hold his truck in place. However, while the minions get stuck in the gum, Claw escapes in a rocket. They revert the time-displacement ray. Gadget, G2 and Penny are thanked by the Mayor and Chief Quimby. Once G2 apologises for her initial behavior towards him, Gadget find she now likes him as well. They share a kiss that sends rockets out fo his hat. However, one of the rockets lands in front of the Mayor and Quimby, exploding. They angrily call to him. Category:Disney characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Males Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans